A router typically includes a series of line cards in connection with a communication fabric. A routing table is initially downloaded to each line card along with configuration files. One of these files in particular, the dispatch table, is specifically constructed for suitability for use within a local routing switch processor in the line card. Thus, the dispatch file is an example of an interface specific table. Other files may be more global in nature and are similarly downloaded to each of the line cards. When a line card or one of the routing paths on the line card fails, a message is sent to the router's central controller which triggers the downloading of configuration files and routing table to an available working line card that will then take over for the failed line card. Once loaded with the configuration files and the routing table, a replacement card is in a position to behave as if it were the failed line card. The downloading of files using the central controller of the router is a relatively lengthy operation which comprises a major portion of the time required to complete a failover from a failed line card to a replacement line card. When the working line card fails, a central controller detects the failure of the working driver and thinks the interface is down. All routes to the working line card are shut down. In accordance with the prior art, there may be a 2–10 minute delay before the replacement line card comes up and is able to accept the traffic originally designated for the working line card. Such delays are unacceptable in a number of applications, such as when a router is used to forward and maintain phone conversation connections. Typically with phone conversations, a maximum interruption of 60 milliseconds is allowed, above which the phone connection is dropped.